The other brother
by LifeIsABowlOfCereal
Summary: In this world Splinter forgot to get one brother from the ally, and the shredder happens to find him. He takes him in and teaches and raises him along with Karai. This story will see what happens when one brother wasn't there and was actually with the Shredder.
1. Chapter 1

In New York City it was a normal evening, car horns blaring, low life's creating more problems for the police. But one thing what was odd is that there was something strange happening in one particular ally. A man by the name Yoshi Hamato was fighting three identical men. As the fight progress one of the men dropped a canister of ooze and spilled all over the man, but one thing was that Yoshi had been holding a small tank containing four baby turtles.

When they hit the ground, so did the canister of ooze. It broke and covered the turtles and Yoshi. The three men seeing what happened ran off, not knowing what would follow.

Yoshi screamed in as the pain exploded through his body. His body changing from the ooze, and so were the turtles. His head becoming longer and less rounded, A tail growing right above his butt. And his hands and feet becoming longer and bonier.

The turtles had become bigger and their fingers more extended, as well as their toes. Even though they could not scream you could see that they were in pain, their faces mixing with sadness and pain and every other emotion.

When the transformation was done, Yoshi sighed in relief as the pain had subsided. He looked at him self and gasped, his new form of a rat would scare people, he looked around and saw the newly mutated baby turtles, and decide to take them in.

As he was about to pick up the last turtle, he heard some one closing in. He snapped his hand back and dashed to the manhole, opened it, and dove in. What he didn't know was that the footsteps he heard belonged to him mortal enemy, Oroku Saki. As Oroku walked along he noticed something in the shadows in the ally way. He decided to check himself, and when he went in he heard faint whimpers. As he neared the sound he saw a small creature, about the size of a one year old, and looked like a turtle.

He looked at the small thing before deciding it was a good idea to take it with him. He would teach him ninjistsu moves, but with much discipline. But what about a name? He asked himself. Naming the thing was hard, because he had no idea what the small thing actually was. The thing looked like a turtle, so that could be what the thing was, right?

He decided to call him Jishin, the Japanese word for earthquake, for he felt Jishin would be as destructive as one.

Now all he had to do was bring it to his lair which he called home. When he got there he went to the more homey part of the tall building, his two year old daughter Karai was waiting for him on the rug. As he closed the door, she turned around and her whole face lit up at the sight at something in her fathers arms.

"Daddy!" She shrieked as she ran twords him to give him a tight hug on him leg. "You browght someting fo me?" she asked excitedly in her mispronounced jumble of words. "Yes Karai, I have brought some thing, it is a turtle. His name is Jishin." "Jishi?" "No Karai, Jishin."

"Can we keep him Daddy, pweese?" " That is why I brought him with me Karai. Now stop asking questions and go to bed, tomorrow you will see Jishin."

"O.k. Daddy, Go' night." She said tiredly walking away.

* * *

Yoshi made sure that it was dark again to look for the last turtle. But when he got back to the ally, it was gone. He looked every where in the ally, but still no was beginning to panic, what is it was taken and scientist have gotten their grubby hands on him? What if it was taken and was murdered? The possibilities were endless and it was making him more and more nervous with every thought.

He had already named the other turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and he was going to name the last one that went missing, Michelangelo. All after brilliant renaissance painters. But the last turtle wouldn't get that name. It was quite a shame.

But as it was beginning to get brighter the rat hat to go back into the sewers. Then he made a wise and stupid decision.

He would never tell his new turtle sons of the brother they lost.

* * *

**Hello, little star here, As you can see I wrote this story. and the only reason why is because I was reading the Story **_**Ni-Ju-Shi, the Twenty-Four **_**by **_Event0Horizon. _ **And I loved that story and I'm waiting for the later chapters. But It made me think, what if the shredder had one turtle from the beginning. So I decided to do it. I will be writing/typing about mikey/Jishin's and the other turtles childhood and when the episodes start. So it will be jumping inbetween the two lifes.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been three weeks since the mutation, and Karai seemed to get along well with her new brother Jishin. Everything seemed to go quite as planned, Oroku had dealt with Karai before so taking care of him a little bit easier. Also Jishin didn't cry much, he just usually giggles once and awhile but mostly is quiet. It made Oroku watch out for him so that he didn't fall or do anything dangerous.  
He never really told anyone, but he really cared for the two children that were in his care. It was like they were his real children.

But no one needed to know that.

000000

So now he was watching his two year old and the 21 day old turtle. He really needed to get his life in shape.  
At that moment the turtle said something "no."  
Oroku looked up surprised, did Jishin just talk? And he said no, which was a word he would be hearing a lot of now.  
That is one way to start a Saturday morning.

000000

Splinter had been searching for anything useful for the so-called home that he and the three week old turtles used. Until he came across a couple bunches of fabric. All different of color. Blue, red, purple and orange. I could make use of this he thought.  
He took it great care, and ran back home completely forgetting about the rest of the search of more food. He seemed to get enough anyway so it would not matter.  
He ran past the familiar surroundings and back to the home he kept his little turtles. He place the fabric on the table with the food and started to make something to eat. As soon he went away the little turtles looked at the fabric. Each seemed to like their own color.  
When Splinter came back with a small meal, he came back he saw one turtle on top of another to reach said fabric. He chuckled and picked up the fabric and put it on the floor. As soon as he did that the turtles struggled to get off of one another too see the fabric they have been trying too reach.  
The eldest Leonardo chose the blue fabric, Raphael the second eldest chose the red fabric, and the youngest Donatello chose the purple fabric. All that was left was the orange fabric. Splinter stared at the fabric in sorrow.  
What had happened to that little turtle I left behind? Splinter thought.

00000 5 weeks later

Jishin was seeming to grow quite rapidly for only a new born child of 2 months. Karai thought was the best thing ever, for she got a new play mate. Albeit he can't run, only walk and only had a small vocabulary. But a playmate nonetheless.  
They had been getting along quite well, Oroku thought.

But that was before he both got them toys.

000000

Yoshi was struggling to keep two of the three turtle brothers away from each other. The reason was that they were fighting about their headbands. It seemed Raphael thought it was unfair that his masks tails were more chewed up than Leonardo's, so it deemed fair to quarrel about.

On the other hand his third son Donatello, was sitting quietly in the corner seeming to count the bricks on the wall. He was doing pretty well until he got to the max numbers he could count to: 4. He would count, get frustrated and start over. A vicious cycle.

He wondered - as he held both broths back with each one hand - what it would have been like with that other baby turtle.

00000

"Jishi give me th' toy. I'm th' older one so I get the one tha' looks cooler."  
"No."

Was most of the conversation between the two children under his care. It was giving him a splitting headache. He wanted to shout at them to shut up and just be happy with what they got or have to run 20 laps around the training area. But alas he could not, for they were only 2 and 2 months old.

He just should have gotten the same two for both of them, but no. He thought it would be great to get them two completely different toys.

He hated his life right now.

00000

Yoshi was not having the best of luck either. Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello were all fighting about which one of them gets the tiny car toy he found in the sewer. It didn't even look that amazing in Yoshi's opinion.

It even had one or two wheels missing. But still, they thought that a ratty old toy car was way better than a set of building blocks. He didn't ask for this, but fates apparently wanted him to suffer. Great.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait and not that long of a chapter. Just no inspiration has come so yeah. But whatever, thank you all for following and reviewing.

\- LifeIsABoulOfCereal


End file.
